


House Rivalry... Sort of.

by Remyroo17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, house wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: Kara and Lena discuss their Hogwarts houses. Kara has a bit of newsflash for Lena regarding hers.





	

“Hey,” Kara grinned as she entered the office, hands buried in her coat pockets. “You ready to go?”

Lena looked up from her paperwork with a warm, loving smile. Kara was adamant that they go to lunch together every other day, she knew Lena didn't eat properly when she was at work.

“Yeah, one moment,” she nodded. She signed one last sheet with a flourish and filed it away.

When she reached Kara, the blonde was holding out Lena's coat for her to slip into – Winter was in full swing in National City.

Lena let Kara help her get it on, and when Kara went to zip it up for her she took her hands and stopped her. “Scarf,” she muttered, lifting the woolen item from her coat rack and wrapping it around her neck before doing her coat up herself.

Kara stared at the scarf with a deep frown. It was a deep green colour, with silvery-grey stripes across it every few inches.

“What is that?” she asked, sounding almost offended.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “My scarf?”

“Is it new?” Lena shook her head. “Why do you have that?”

Lena narrowed her eyes now. “You're wearing mis-matched socks, and you're questioning my fashion choices?”

Kara shook her head. “Not your fashion choices, your life choices,” she admitted. “It's a Slytherin scarf,” she stated, sounding like this fact was a complete affront to her.

“Yeah... and...?” Lena drawled out, running a hand over the offending material.

“Well, it's just... Why do you have a Slytherin scarf?”

Lena took a breath of confusion and pushed her hands into her coat pockets. “Because it's my house?”

Kara's eyes widened and she finally looked back up to Lena, meeting her gaze. A bark of a laugh burst past her lips before she could catch it. “You think you're a Slytherin?!” She asked incredulously, and at Lena's further confused look she laughed again. “You're so not. Absolutely not.”

“Kara, I think I know what Hogwarts house I'm in,” she defended, making for the door, but Kara put a hand on her elbow to stop her and pulled her back.

“You're not a Slytherin. Maybe a little, but not fully. Lena, I hate to break it to you... But you're clearly a Hufflepuff.”

Lena's jaw dropped as if this was the most offensive thing anyone could have said to her. “I am not!”

Kara laughed at her indignation, and nodded. “Yeah, you are!” Before Lena could protest, she launched into an explanation. “You're kind, and just, and loyal. You're honest and brave and true, even through the hardest of times. You stand up for what you know to be right and you don't let anyone pull you back down. Yeah, granted, you're a Slytherin by way of being ambitious, and you're a strong leader, and achievement-oriented...

“But you are, without a doubt, a goddamn Hufflepuff.”

Lena twisted her lips in thought.

“Tell you what, let's go to the diner, and I'll get the world's most reliable sorting test up and you can take it. I would bet real money that you will be a Hufflepuff.”

Kara took one of Lena's hands in her own and held it inside her jacket pocket to keep it warm.

When they got to Noonan's, they ate in comfortable silence while Lena answered the sorting questions on her tablet.

“Last question,” she muttered, turning the tablet so Kara could see it too. She tapped her answer and waited.

The page took it's sweet time loading, and Lena was distracted by her curly fries when she caught it in the corner of her eye, the entire screen lighting up in a golden yellow colour.

Kara grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. “I told you! And look, it does your percentage... So you're fifty percent Hufflepuff, thirty percent Slytherin, twenty percent Ravenclaw and ten Gryffindor.”

Lena stared at the screen with a slight frown. “I have to say, I wasn't expecting that,” she admitted, looking up at Kara and taking her hand across the table. “If I wasn't a Slytherin, I would have expected to be a Ravenclaw. I guess I just always assumed I was a snake. Lex, Lillian, Lionel, they're all the epitome of Slytherin,” she shrugged.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her in disagreement.

“What?” Lena sighed.

“Well... Lionel, sure, I don't know much about him. But Lex and Lillian are quite clearly Ravens.”

Lena just rolled her eyes dramatically. “Whatever, Lion.”

Kara's jaw dropped. “Did you ever even read the books?” She asked, looking completely shocked and offended. “I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Hufflepuff! Wow, you have no knowledge of Hogwarts houses... This is like. This is really upsetting, I just want you to know. Like it's kind of a dealbreaker...”

“If you're not, then Alex is.”

Kara laughed and shook her head again, grinning back at her lovely, clueless girlfriend. “Alex _is_ a Slytherin. Maggie and James are Gryffs, and Winn is in the Puff Club.”

Lena lovingly watched Kara ramble on about everyone they know and their house alignments, and in the end she leaned over the table and silenced her with a kiss. 

“Fucking nerd.”

~*~*~

Almost a week later, Lena got home from work to find a flat, square parcel sitting on her kitchen counter, with a little note attached.  _'Have pride, Hufflepuff. Love you.'_ it was in Kara's handwriting. Lena's heart fluttered, and she peeled the box open nervously. 

A brand new scarf was neatly folded inside, bright yellow with black stripes across it.

She changed into her comfy clothes and wrapped it around herself, then curled up on the sofa and shot off a couple of texts to Kara. 

_Fuckin nerd._

_Love you too._


End file.
